Warriors: The Path Of Lightening
by Starwish22
Summary: StarClan has chosen a Savannah she-cat with a lightening mark above her right eye to be the leader of ThunderClan after her father, but will she follow StarClan's path for her or her heart? I don't own Warriors, I am just writing a fanfiction about it with my own cats. The territories are the nks for Warriors lingo and maps on my dio.
1. Clan Cats

**_ThunderClan_**

 **Leader:** Sunstar – a dark brown Abyssinian tom.

 **Deputy:** Darkflame – an amber brown Abyssinian tom (also the mate of Mossheart).

 **Medicine Cats:** Amberbee – an amber Japanese bobtail she-cat (sister of Dawnflame). **Apprentice:** Frostpaw –a white Maine Coon tom.

 ** _Warriors:_**

Cheetahclaw – a red Bengal with small claws she-cat.

Mossheart – a white Burmese she-cat.

Bravefur – a black Siamese tom.

Flystorm – a gray American Bobtail tom.

Bluebird – a Savannah she-cat with blue eyes.

Bonefur – a light gray Korat.

Foxsplash – a red Laperm tom.

 ** _Apprentices:_**

Doepaw – a brown Savannah she-cat with gray-brown eyes. The apprentice of Cheetahclaw.

Owlpaw – a gray Balinese tom with blue eyes. The apprentice of Flystorm.

Lizardpaw – a dark brown Himalayan tom with golden gray eyes. The apprentice of Bravefur.

Rainpaw – a small gray Devon Rex she-cat with brown eyes. The apprentice of Bonefur.

 ** _Queens:_**

Moonfur – a white ragdoll she-cat. The mate of Sunstar, mother of Cherrykit and Lighteningkit.

Echomoon – a white ragdoll she-cat with gray spots all over her. The Mate of Bravefur, Mother of Hazelkit and Quickkit.

 ** _Kits:_**

Cherrykit – a red Siberian tom.

Lighteningkit – a black Savannah she-cat with a lightening mark above her right eye.

Hazelkit – a gold and brown Siberian she-cat.

Quickkit – a black Siberian tom.

 ** _Elders:_**

Mistfur – an old white ragdoll she-cat. Was the deputy before becoming an elder. Still close friends with Sunstar.

 ** _RiverClan_**

 **Leader:** Ivystar – a gray/white ragdoll tom.

 **Deputy:** Gemear - a pure red Maine Coon she-cat (most wanted for mate in RiverClan, but currently is not mated).

 **Medicine Cats:** Shyfur – a black Japanese bobtail (newest of the medicine cats). **Apprentice:** Stagpaw – a light brown Scottish Fold. (Future)

 ** _Warriors:_**

Nightflower – a pure black Bombay tom with yellow eyes.

Whitestream – a white Japanese bobtail tom with brown eyes.

Sharptooth – a light Ocicat she-cat with blue eyes.

Wildfur – a gray Cornish Rex she-cat with brown eyes.

Treeface – a brown Munchkin tom with brown eyes.

Sweetheart – a black Manx she-cat with blue eyes.

Petalrose – a white Turkish Angora she-cat with black spots on her sides and blue eyes.

 ** _Apprentices:_**

Fallenpaw – a gray Sphynx tom. The apprentice of Nightflower.

Dawnpaw – a black Sphynx she-cat. The apprentice of Wildfur.

Dovepaw – a white Sphynx tom. The apprentice of Sweetheart.

Firepaw – a red sphynx tom. The apprentice of Petalrose.

 ** _Queens:_**

Buzzardfrost – a light gray Russian blue she-cat. The mate of Nightflower, mother of Applekit, Ashkit.

Blossomfeather – a gray Russian blue she-cat. The mate of Whitestream, mother of Darkkit and Berrykit.

 ** _Kits:_**

Applekit – a light red Pixie-bob tom.

Ashkit – a gray Pixie-bob she-cat.

Berrykit – a gray-blue Pixie-bob tom.

Darkkit – a black Pixie-bob tom.

 ** _Elders:_**

Paleheart – a pale Peterbald tom.

Brownear – a brown Peterbald she-cat.

 ** _WindClan_**

 **Leader:** Ravenstar - a black Japanese bobtail she-cat.

 **Deputy:** Darkangel - a gray Japanese bobtail tom.

 **Medicine Cats:** Loudwolf – a gray ragdoll tom (brother of Icestar). **Apprentice:** Halfpaw – a white Persian with an orange face (daughter of Ravenstar and father is unknown).

 ** _Warriors:_**

Creekclaw – a gray Bombay tom, who is half RiverClan cat.

Brownfeather – a Havana brown she-cat.

Jaggedjay – a black American Wirehair tom with golden green eyes.

Ripplelake – a gray Selkirk Rex tom with light brown eyes.

Flameheart – an orange Singapura she-cat with green eyes.

Ravenfeather – a rare black Tonkinese she-cat with golden eyes.

Mistclaw – a gray Korat tom with dark brown eyes.

 ** _Apprentices:_**

Foxpaw – a red Maine Coon tom with brown eyes. The apprentice of Mistclaw.

Whitepaw – a Persian she-cat with green eyes. The apprentice of Creekclaw.

Bravepaw – a Bengal she-cat with no fear in her golden eyes. The apprentice of Jaggedjay.

Mosspaw – a brown Exotic Shorthair she-cat. The apprentice of

Ravenfeather.

 ** _Queens:_**

Redriver – an orange Bengal she-cat. The mate of Brownfeather, mother of shiningkit, and Palekit.

Wolfsoul – a gray Burmese she-cat. The mate of Jaggedjay, mother of Moonkit.

 ** _Kits:_**

ShiningKit – a bright Toyger she-cat.

Palekit – a pale gray Singapura tom.

Moonkit – a white Singapura tom.

 ** _Elders:_**

Redclaw – a red Snowshoe tom, used to be the fastest cat in the clan.

Shadefur – a Bombay tom who join WindClan when he was a kit. It's unknown which clan he belong to before.

 ** _ShadowClan_**

 **Leader:** Icestar – a gray/blue Bombay tom.

 **Deputy:** Dawnstorm – a brown Bombay tom.

 **Medicine Cats:** Lilyheart – a white Abyssinian she-cat (Oldest of the Medicine Cats). **Apprentice:** Shadowsoul – a mud brown Bombay she-cat (little sister of Dawnstorm).

 ** _Warriors:_**

Doeheart –a gray sphynx she-cat with large brown eyes.

Mossheart – a light red Abyssinian tom with a large heart.

Mothersoul – a Russian blue she-cat (the mother of all the cats).

Stormcloud – a light gray Siberian tom with dark green eyes.

Jaguarfeather – a dark brown Egyptian mau tom that runs so fast that he seems like he is flying.

Reedtail – a white LaPerm tom with a dark red tail.

 ** _Apprentices:_**

Cinderpaw – a dark gray Siberian tom with blue eyes. The apprentice of Stormcloud.

Sandpaw – a golden brown Birman she-cat with yellow eyes. The apprentice of Reedtail.

Palepaw – a pale brown Scottish Fold tom with golden amber eyes. The apprentice of Mothersoul.

Brownpaw – a brown Ragdoll she-cat with amber eyes. The apprentice of Doeheart.

 ** _Queens:_**

Redripple – a red Abyssinian she-cat. The mate of Stormcloub, mother of Reedkit and Sandkit.

Rabbitfeet – a white British shorthair she-cat. The mate of Jaguarfeather, mother of Hawkkit.

 ** _Kits:_**

Reedkit – a red Korat tom.

Sandkit – a yellow Korat she-cat.

Hawkkit – a Bombay she-cat.

 ** _Elders:_**

Reedheart – a red Korat tom.

Sandeye – a yellow Korat she-cat.

Hawkfeather – a Bombay she-cat.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

A dark brown Abyssinian tom was pacing outside of the nursery waiting for his mate to kittened his kits. His mate has been kittened since this morning.

"Sunstar… Your mate is done kittening. You have two kits. One tom and one she-cat." said a white Maine Coon tom. The newly named Sunstar looked up quickly, looking extremely happy.

"Thanks, Frostpaw! I'd see you later." Says the new father. Sunstar runs into the nursery, and looks at a white ragdoll she-cat.

"Hey, Sunstar… ready to meet your kits?" said the mate of Sunstar. "Moonfur… they're beautiful! Did you think of any names?" asked Sunstar.

"Well, I thought for the red Siberian tom Cherrykit. I don't know about the black Savannah she-cat with a lightening mark above her right eye." Moonfur said.

"That's a good name for the tom. For the she-cat… what about blackkit?" Sunstar asked.

"No. Lighteningkit. StarClan themselves want her to have that name." said a voice. Sunstar turned around to see an amber Japanese bobtail she-cat. "Amberbee! What do you mean, "StarClan themselves want her to have that name"?" asked Moonfur.

"Nightstar visited me last night in my dreams. He told me that the next day that Moonfur will kittened the future great she-cat leader of ThunderClan. That her name was to must be Lighteningkit. That she would lead the in one of it's darkest times." Said Amberbee.

"Ready, my daughter will be the leader after me?" asked Sunstar.

"Yes." Said simply Amberbee.


	3. Chapter One

**_Chapter One_**

 **A black Savannah she-cat with a lightening mark above her right eye was running around growling, "Back! You evil shadowclan cat! You run back to your own territory!"**

 **A red Siberian tom jumped at his sister and they wrestled around a bit before a white ragdoll she-cat comes and says, "Cherrykit! Lighteningkit! Stop that right now!"**

 **The two kits stop immediately, and mewed, "Yes, Moonfur."**

 **"Kits… Three days from now you will be apprentices and train to become warriors. You know that the three days will come quickly." Said Moonfur.**

 **"We know, Moonfur. We just are so excited for it to come." Said Cherrykit. Lighteningkit just nodded her head.**

 **"Why don't you go see Mistfur. She is the only elder in the clan right now. She might want to tell a story." Said Moonfur.**

 **"Okay. We will see you later." Said Lighteningkit as her brother and herself towards the elder den.**

 **At The Elder's Den….**

 **An old white ragdoll she-cat was relaxing when two kits ran into her den. "Well, what do I have here!?" said the old ragdoll.**

 **"Mistfur! Moonfur told us that we were too excited, so she ask us to ask you to tell us a story. So, … Please!" asked Lighteningkit.**

 **"Well, okay. I'll tell you the story of your father, Sunstar. When he was about your age. His name was Sunkit, and I was his den-mate at that time. My name was Mistkit. We were kittened at the same time, so we were to get our apprentice names. When the time came to get our names, my mentor was Lionfur. He was a great warrior and was a great mentor. Your father's mentor was Whiteheart. Whiteheart was the reincarnation of Whitestorm, the first deputy of the Great Firestar and the kin of Bluestar, the mentor of the Great Firestar! So, your father was perfect to become the leader after Whitestar. It was a shock when he choose me as his deputy. After all, I had just my first apprentice turned into a warrior." Mistfur told the two happy kits.**

 **"Who was your first apprentice?" asked Cherrykit.**

 **"Moonfur. She was a very good apprentice and very serious about being a warrior. She got her warrior name when she join a battle against ShadowClan. Out of all the cats, Moonfur was the only cats without injuries. She was given her warrior name that night and it was your father who gave her name. She was very happy and much taken with Sunstar. She ask me if Sunstar like any cat in the clan. I told her I would ask for her and wouldn't tell him why I was asking. So, I went to the leader's den and talk to him and slyly asked him if he like to mate with any cats in the clan. He told me that he would like to mate with Moonfur." Said Mistfur.**

 **"Why didn't he ask Moonfur to be his mate? If he like her?" asked Lighteningkit.**

 **"Because he thought that she wouldn't want a cat that was six seasons older than her. I told him that he was being mouse-brained and that the reason that I had asked in the first place was that Moonfur was mooning over him. He was shocked. He asked, "When did she ask you?" I told the mouse-brained tom that she had ask the night before. He just ran out of the den, straight to Moonfur and asked to go hunting with her and only her. She said, "Of course, Sunstar, see you at sunhigh." And walked away. Your father's face was a funny site to see that day. After their hunt the next day, they had their tail wrapped around the other tail. They were purring things in the other's ears and a few moons later, you two were born."**

 **"Well, I can't see Sunstar acting like that. He is to mucho tom warrior. So, how can Sunstar and Moonfur act like then, and now they are very serious and … hard." Said Cherrykit.**

 **"Well, you see… two seasons before you were born, there was a war with WindClan, Ashstar, who was the later then, wanted more territory, because they were having too many cats and not enough prey. Owlstar, who was the leader before your father and was deputy to leader to, declared war on them because they wanted some our territory. Only ThunderClan territory. We're very angry that they only ask us for territory, and not any other clan. So, we wanted war on Windclan, so Owlstar declared war on them. We won that war, but Owlstar lost his last life and your father became the leader and Moonfur's mother, Gingerfang also died. My mate died in the battle, too. When he died, I decided after the war. After the war, Moonfur and Sunstar became very serious. When you two were kittened, they very happy and the happiest they been since the war." Said Mistfur.**


	4. Chapter Two

**_Chapter Two_**

"Well, we are the best kits in the clan, so, yeah we make them happy." Said a very smug Cherrykit.

"Cherrykit! We are not the best kits in the clan. We are the only kits in the clan and the kits of the leader. We are to show the clan that we are good enough to be the only kits of the leader of our great clan." Growled Lighteningkit, she hated when her brother said things like that just because he was the leader's son. She was the leader's daughter, but she didn't like the way the clan looks at them to be the best of the best.

"Your sister is right, Cherrykit. When you are apprentices, Echomoon will kittened her kits, then her kits will be the only kits in the clan. All kits are important to the clan. Just because you are Sunstar's kits, doesn't mean you are the best. Only that, you will be able influence your father's decisions when the clan needs it the most." Said Mistfur.

 **Three Days Later**

 **(Sunstar's POV)**

"ThunderClan! Those who can hunt their own prey, gather around the Highledge for a clan meeting!" Growled loudly Sunstar.

Around camp, cats started gather around the Highledge, leaving a space for the soon-to-be apprentices in the middle of the clearing. With the kits was Moonfur, since Sunstar couldn't be down there with them, he had Darkflame, his deputy stand with them for the ceremony.

I am very proud of my kits. They are very strong and good kits.

"Cherrykit and Lighteningkit have reach their six moon. This makes them able to become apprentices on their way to become warriors of our great clan. Moonfur, Darkflame do you think these kits are ready to become apprentices and learn to be warriors for our clan?" I ask them. Of course, I knew they would say yes. Lighteningkit doesn't know that Darkflame would be her mentor. Since Amberbee has told Moonfur and myself that she would be leader after me, I went to Darkflame to ask him if he would be my daughter's mentor when it was time.

"Yes. My daughter and son are ready to begin their warrior journey." Said my mate.

"Yes, Sunstar, they are ready to become apprentices." Said my deputy.

"Then without further ado, Cherrykit, you are now Cherrypaw. Cherrypaw, your mentor is Flystorm. Flystorm, you are one the best fighter in the clan. You also had the most wonderful mentor in Whitestar before me. I know that after Cherrypaw becomes a warrior, you will become an elder. Please, for your last apprentice, teach with all that you know to him." I meowed to Flystorm.

Cherrypaw was very please. You can see it in his eyes. Flystorm was weary. The whole clan knew that he was very over confident. So, his mentor would have his paws full. I kind of feel sorry for him, but he asked to be Cherrypaw's mentor.

Looking at Lighteningkit, I meowed, "Lighteningkit, you are now Lighteningpaw. Lighteningpaw, your mentor is Darkflame. Darkflame, you have been my deputy for two seasons, please teach her as best you can. She will need it."

My daughter was happy and proud to be able to serve her clan. She thought that she would only be a warrior, nothing else. She didn't know about her destiny.

The new apprentices were rubbing their noses with their new mentors.

 **(Lighteningpaw P.O.V.)**

After we rubbed our noses, Darkflame told me to follow him to the apprentice's den. When we got there, I saw a brown Savannah she-cat, she was talked to a small gray Devon Rex she-cat. When I looked closer, I realized it was Doepaw (who was the brown Savannah she-cat) and Rainpaw (who was the small gray Devon Rex she-cat).

"Doepaw, Rainpaw … where are Lizardpaw and Owlpaw? They should be here to greet their new den mates." Said Darkflame.

 **(Rainpaw's P.O.V.)**

"They are hunting. They believe that it was okay to leave before the new apprentices got their apprentice's names." Said Rainpaw. I didn't like the newer named Cherrypaw. He was too arrogant to be an apprentice. His sister… I didn't know much on her. Lighteningpaw was a loner within the clan. She didn't talk to a lot of the clan. When I talked to some of the cats that she talked to … they said that she was very quiet and nice to all everyone. Amberbee told her that Lighteningpaw got her prey from the fresh kill pile every day and just asked about her day.

So, I believe that she would be a great apprentice and the best warrior. Looking at her I meowed, "Hello, Lighteningpaw, welcome to your new den. I'm Rainpaw, and this is Doepaw. We are two of your new den mates. The other two are mouse-brained apprentices. So, when is she going to start training, Darkflame?"

"She will begin tomorrow at dawn. She will the lay of the territory." He told me. Looking at Lighteningpaw, he meowed, "I will see you in the morning. Get a lot of rest. You will need tomorrow."

She looked at him and meowed, "Yes, Darkflame. I will see you at dawn."


	5. Chapter Three

**_Chapter Three_**

 **(Lighteningpaw P.O.V.)**

 **The next day at dawn …**

Some cat was pawing my side. Opening my eyes, I see that a dark brown Himalayan tom with golden gray eyes above me. "Come on, newbie! Time to get up! Darkflame is right out of our den waiting for you. Bluebird is waiting for Cherrypaw. I'm just about to wake him up. Though he is hard to do it, because Doepaw has been trying for a while."

"That's because he sleeps like a rock, Lizardpaw!" said Doepaw.

"Well, the only way to wake him up is this… CHERRYPAW! SHADOWCLAN IS ATTACKING! WE NEED YOUR HELP!" I growled in his ear.

Cherrypaw jumped up, wildly looked around, and growled loudly, "WHERE!?"

The other apprentices were rolling around on their backs, meowing in great amusement. Just then, Darkflame and Bluebird came in the den. So, that stopped the amusement and they went to work. Cherrypaw was very grumpy about what I did to get him up.

"You didn't have do the ShadowClan attacking act." He mumbled at me. Darkflame and Bluebird was showing us ThunderClan territory. We had started at the old Thunderpath, going to the abandoned Twoleg's nest. To the Greenleaf Twolegplace, going the clearing (The site of the terrible battle of the Dark Forest, the battle where The Great Firestar lost his last life). We just got to the Ancient Oak, just about to see the WindClan border, when a WindClan patrol.

It was four cats. A gray Japanese bobtail tom, a Havana brown she-cat, an orange Singapura she-cat with green eyes, and a Bengal she-cat with no fear in her golden eyes.

Darkflame stop us to talk to the patrol. "Darkangel, how is things in WindClan? I see you have a new apprentice." He meowed. Turning to the new apprentice, and meowed, "What is your name, little one?"

The Bengal she-cat looked at Darkangel, who nodded, and then, "My name is Bravepaw, I started my apprenticeship a quarter-moon ago. My mentor is Jaggedjay."

I was very shock that she just becomed an apprentice, and she was very formal, not very newbie-like. Not that I could talk, I just becamed an apprentice last night. We continue our tour after the talking to the WindClan cats. After we got finisih the WindClan border, we went back to camp. Once back in camp, Cherrypaw and I, were given permission to take a pray from the fresh kill pile. Then we went to the apprentice den and went to sleep.


	6. Chapter Four

**_Chapter Four_**

 ** _(Lighteningpaw P.O.V)_**

 ** _Two moons later…_**

It was two moons since my brother and I have become apprentices. I have worked hard to be the best.

Rainpaw and Lizardpaw has earned their warrior names, and are now known as Rainheart and Lizardtooth.

Tonight, my brother and I are going to our first grathering. We were going to meet more cats from the other clans. I hope that we don't see Bravepaw. She was too stiff to be any good as a friend.

 _ **Moonhigh that night**_

We were walking to the gathering island; Going though WindClan territory to get there. When we get there, we are the second clan to get there.

When we went in there, I saw three cats that smell like water and fish. One was a gray/white ragdoll tom, a pure red Maine Coon she-cat, and a black Sphynx she-cat. Looking at Darkflame, I asked, "Who are they?"

Darkflame, looking at the same three cats, said, "The gray/white ragdoll tom is the leader of RiverClan Ivystar. The pure red Maine Coon she-cat is the Deputy of RiverClan Gemear. The black Sphynx she-cat is the oldest of the RiverClan apprentices named Dawnpaw. Her mentor is Wildfur, a great warrior who was Bramblestar (who was the great Firestar deputy) great friend."

"If he is that old, why is he still a warrior?" I asked. It's been at least five seasons since Bramblestar has died.

"He has said that while his body can still move, he will fight for RiverClan." Darkflame stated. "Now, quite, the leaders are staring the gathering."

On the High Tree, where two other cats that I didn't see before. One was a black Japanese bobtail she-cat, and the other was a gray/blue Bombay tom.

"Who will start?" said my father. Ivystar looked at the gray/blue Bombay tom and said, "Icestar, why don't you start? You was last the gathering before."

"Okay, I will. We have named two apprentices two sunrises ago. Palepaw is the apprentice of Mothersoul. Brownpaw is the apprentice of Doeheart. They show great promise as warriors." Said Icestar stepping back as the cats growled out the new apprentices names.

"I will be next." Says the black Japanese bobtail she-cat.

"Going ahead, Ravenstar." Said Ivystar.

"We have named two warriors one halfmoon ago. They are Ravenfeather and Mistclaw. They are here tonight for their first gathering as warriors!" said Ravenstar as she step back, the cats yelled for the new warrior's names.

"Ivystar, why don't you go next? I don't mind going last." Said my father.

"Fine. Palehearrt has joined Brownear in the elder's den, and Blossomfeather has her kits. Their names are Darkkit and Berrykit." Said Ivystar.

"Now, it's my turn. My kits, Cherrykit, Lighteningkit, are now apprenitces and are now known Cherrypaw and Lighteningpaw. Cherrypaw's mentor is Bluebird, while Lighteningpaw's mentor is my deputy Darkflame. Cherry is at camp. Lighteningpaw is here tonight as an apprentice for the first time." Said my proud father, after that he stepped back and the cats yelled, "Cherrypaw! Lighteningpaw! Cherrypaw! Lighteningpaw!"

"Now, Lighteningpaw, go say hi to the other apprentices." Said Darkflame. With that I went where the other apprentices.

There are six other apprentices. There was Dawnpaw, a white Sphynx tom, a red Maine Coon tom with brown eyes, a Persian she-cat with green eyes, a dark gray Siberian tom with blue eyes, and a golden brown Birman she-cat with yellow eyes.

"Hey, Lighteningpaw! Come here!" yelled Dawnpaw. When she said that, I ran to them.

"So, Lighteningpaw, I'm Dawnpaw, the white Sphynx tom is Dovepaw my fellow RiverClan apprentice. The red Maine Coon tom with brown eyes is Foxpaw and the Persian she-cat with green eyes is Whitepaw. They are both WindClan apprentices. The dark gray Siberian tom with blue eyes is Cinderpaw, and the golden brown Birman she-cat with yellow eyes is Sandpaw. They are both ShadowClan apprentices." Said Dawnpaw.

After that Sunstar called for ThunderClan to come to him. We were going home. I said goodbye to the others, running to my clan mates.

When we got home, I went to the apprentice den and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter Five

**AN: This goes out to Olivetail Of Awesomeclan! The first to Review for my story! You're the best! (Sorry it so tiny, at the library! Limited time.)**

 ** _Chapter Five_**

 **(Lighteningpaw P.O.V)**

 **After I went to sleep, I seem to be in a meadow full of stars. Then, I see two toms coming towards me. One was a white Maine Coon tom with golden eyes, while the other was a large golden brown Abyssinian tom. When they stop, three tails away from me, the white tom said, "Lighteningpaw, it is wonderful to finally talk to you face to face. I am Whitestar. This silly tom next to me is Lionfur. We are here to talk to about your future. We, (Firestar and Bluestar) of StarClan choose you to become the next leader of ThunderClan… Well now, that's out of the way, I just want to you to know that Lionfur and I will be by your side at all times, we know what it's like to have a lot of cats lives dependent on you. Lionfur, Firestar, Bluestar, and I will be there to help you find your path and the path of our clan. The only ones who know about your path is Moonfur, Sunstar, and Amberbee."**

 **"** **I, myself, see that having his help is shoc…" Lionfur was cut off.**

 **"** **Wait… WHAT! I meant to the next leader!" I growled out, shock and horrified. "I thought if it was Cherrypaw or me becoming the next leader, it would have been Cherrypaw!"**

 **"Cherrypaw is not... caring enough to be the leader of the clan. He is too full of himself to become leader. The clan would not listen to him, if he did. The clan needs a leader that cares about them, knows when she or he is over their head, ask for help, will do anything for them." said Lionfur. "Let me ask you a question. Do you think that Cherrypaw will die over and over nine times, for the clan or will he just let the die for him?"**

 **I thought hard on that question. Cherrypaw** ** _did_** **think that he had more valued then the rest of the clan. Then I knew my answer. "No, he wouldn't. He values his life over anyone else's." I meowed, sad that it was true.**


	8. Chapter Six

_**Chapter Six**_ __(A/N: I got Moonfall and Scornfur from Pewdieblaze on . And Doepaw and Lizardpaw get their warrior names.)

 _ **(Lighteningpaw P.O.V.)**_  
It's early spring when Echomoon finally has her kits. The whole clan was happy that the two were kittened healthy and full of personality. The oldest was a gold and brown Siberian she - cat with energy of a hummingbird named Hazelkit. While the youngest was a black Siberian tom with a deadly temper to match his sister's energy named Quickkit.  
They were kittened the night before my second gathering. Most of us going to the gathering, was happy to go, we also wanted to see the new kits, as only Echomoon, Bravefur, Amberbee, Frostpaw, and Sunstar was allowed in the queen's den.  
Anyway, two sunrises ago, Doepaw, and Lizardpaw got their warrior names, were now called Doefeet and Lizardclaw. Owlpaw and Rainpaw were on the last leg of their training and were planning on going to Moonpool within the next two moons.  
So, we are at the island. I was talking to Fallenpaw, Firepaw, and Dovepaw of RiverClan. Mosspaw, Foxpaw, and Whitepaw of WindClan. Cinderpaw, Palepaw, and Brownpaw of ShadowClan. My brother was talking to an elder of, I think he was from RiverClan. The elder was a pale Petebald tom.  
I turn to Fallenpaw, and asked, "Who is the pale Petebald tom with the scent of RiverClan? He is talking to my brother?"  
Fallenpaw looked at them, and told me, "That's Paleheart. He was the mentor of Ivystar."  
 _ **(Cherrypaw P.O.V.)**_  
"So, young one, what did you want to talk to me about?" Meowed Paleheart, the elder I talked to last gathering.  
"I just wanted to know if Ivystar was the son of your leader before him?" I asked him.  
"No, Ivystar was the son of Moonfall and Scornfur." He answered.  
I was shocked. I always thought if someone was going to be leader after one died, it would be the leaders son. (A/N: Cherrypaw is very arrogant and full of himself.)  
After that, we (Paleheart and myself) talked until the leaders started to talk.

When we got home, I was thinking hard about what Paleheart had said. I went to sleep.


	9. Author's Note

p style="text-align: center;"strongSorry that I am not updating fast. I just don't have a computer or Wi-Fi of my own. I have to go to my front office of my appts. to write this class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: underline;"em I have not given up this story! /em/span/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongI am working on the next chapter! /strong/p 


	10. Author Note!

Author's Note!

The gods of writing are not being kind to me with this story right now. Currently, they want me to write a Voldemort kidnaps Harry Potter fanfiction. I will let you know when the gods allow me to write more on this story.


End file.
